Finding My Way Back To You
by Nikki20
Summary: Two months after Lucy gets married, she runs into the one person who she never expected to see again, Robbie.


Finding My Way Back To You  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Lucy Camden-Kinkirk raised her fingers into the air. She stretched out and yawned and noticed as the light caught her wedding ring. She smiled to herself and thought about how great it was to be married to the love of her life. She couldn't even remember being so happy as she had been the past few months. She laid back down in her snug warm bed and rolled over to see where Kevin usually slept. She could smell his scent on the pillows and she longed for him to be here next to her instead of at work.  
  
Being married to a police officer had it's ups and downs, she thought. One of the ups being that sexy uniform and his good paycheck, but on the downside, she never got to spend a morning in bed with him like normal couples. He was always gone whenever she woke up. He always got up at the crack of dawn, worked out on his exercise machine and then suited up, kissing her on the cheek and telling her that he loved her before leaving.  
  
Lucy decided that she had slept long enough, it was time to get her day started. She was enjoying the summer break from classes at Crawford. She didn't feel as rushed. She had even gotten a part time job in a book store down town. It was different seeing as she'd never had to work before, but something told her to apply that day and she got the job. It was only for twenty hours a week, but she still enjoyed it and the small paycheck she recieved weekly.  
  
She showered and put on her make up and dressed for work and then went down into the garage and then into the kitchen. She noticed that nobody had bothered to clean up after breakfast and there were articles of food everywhere. She often felt bad for her mother who usually cleaned up after Simon, Ruthie, and the Twins. She really didn't care this morning and reached into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water and a cold muffin.  
  
Kevin had left his car for her to drive, and Lucy took it downtown to the book store. She unlocked the tiny store and raised the window blinds, letting sun light into the room. She turned the sign around that read "Open" and prepared for her shift. She rarely had many customers so she would catch up on her reading. Today, she was deep into the new John Grishom novel. She sat low in her chair with the book in front of her.  
  
Kevin called her cell phone around noon and they shared a sweet conversation. He could be so sweet at times and always made sure to call her on his break. She put her cell phone up and started reading the book again. She couldn't believe that there had not been one single person come into the shop all morning, usually there were a few that would browse.  
  
No sooner had the words crossed her mind, than she heard the familier ring of the bell over the door. She sit up in the chair, trying to see who had came in.  
  
" Hi can I help you? " Lucy asked to the mystery shopper.  
  
" No I'm fine, just looking. " A man's voice replied.   
  
Lucy thought the voice sounded like somebody she knew. She couldn't place it, but got up to see who it was. She walked around the desk and to the far end of the book aisles.  
  
" Robbie? " She asked as she saw who was looking at the books. He spun around and smiled at her. Lucy ran forward and hugged her old friend.  
  
" Oh my god, what are you doing back here? " Lucy said as she pulled back from Robbie. She noticed that his hair was a bit longer and he hadn't shaved in a few days. The scruffy look worked for him though, she thought.  
  
" My Mom decided to visit Rick for the weekend and I figured it would be nice to drop in and check on everybody. " Robbie explained.  
  
" How is she doing? " Lucy asked.  
  
" Some days are better than others, but as a whole she's doing fine. " Robbie said.  
  
" I called you a few times around New Years. " Lucy said giving him a dirty look.  
  
" Yeah, Mom told me. " Robbie said. He scratched his head and looked down at his feet.  
  
" You never called back. " Lucy said and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
" Well ... I was busy with school and all. I transfered everything down there. " He replied quickly.  
  
Lucy knew him well enough to know he pulled that one out of his butt.  
  
" I guess it doesn't matter now, at least you're here. " She said and hugged him again. Robbie held onto her a little longer this time.  
  
" I hear you're a married woman now Luce. " Robbie said as he pulled back.  
  
" I sent you and your Mom an invitation. " Lucy said.  
  
" Mom wasn't feeling up to a trip. " Robbie replied.  
  
" You could have called or something. " Lucy said.  
  
" Yeah but I was just ... " Robbie started.  
  
" Busy? " Lucy asked with sarcasm.  
  
" You guessed it. " Robbie said with a smile.  
  
You can't charm your way out of this one buddy, Lucy said to herself.  
  
" I wanted you there Robbie. " She said.  
  
" I wanted to be there for you Lucy. " Robbie said.  
  
" Then you should have been. " Lucy returned. She turned and slowly started walking back to the desk as Robbie followed.  
  
" So are you ever going to not be mad at me? " Robbie asked.  
  
" It's all forgiven. " Lucy replied and smiled.  
  
" Good. So you wanna go grab a cup of coffee or something? " Robbie asked trying to be charming.  
  
Lucy drove back home that night with a millon thoughts in her head. She had told Robbie that they could meet up later, but that she had to work for now. He told her that he would be stopping by the house anyway and then they could catch up.   
  
She was glad to see him and realized how much she had missed him the past few months, but for some reason, she felt odd around him. There had been an oddness for a couple of weeks after they dated briefly, but then it had faded and they returned to being good friends. She hadn't felt this awkward around him since he had tried to kiss her that night in the driveway nearly two years ago. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and thought instead about Kevin and how good it would be to see him tonight.  
  
She pulled into the Camden's driveway and parked the car. She recognized the small figured walking around outside instantly. Ruthie.  
  
" It's about time you got home! " She said as Lucy got out of the car.  
  
" What's your problem? " Lucy asked as she walked over to her younger sister.  
  
" I'm only having a crisis. " Ruthie said with great emotion.  
  
" What is it this week? " Lucy joked and then giggled. Ruthie glared at her and Lucy dropped her smile.  
  
" Robbie is home, and I'm so confused about everything. I mean I'm with Peter and I like Peter, but then there's always Robbie and how I feel about him. " Ruthie explained dramatically.  
  
" I really don't think you have to worry about Robbie trying to steal you away from Peter. " Lucy said calmly to her sister.  
  
" Sure as long as you're still in the picture. " Ruthie said bitterly.  
  
" What? " Lucy asked.  
  
" He loves you. " Ruthie said stoicly.  
  
" Robbie doesn't love me, he loved Mary, but that's in the past. " Lucy replied.  
  
" Say what you will, but that boy came back for one reason, and it ain't me. " Ruthie said.  
  
" You're watching too many teen soaps. " Lucy commented and started to walk into the kitchen.  
  
" You love him too, you just don't want to admit it cause you've got Kevin. " Ruthie called after her. Lucy rolled her eyes and went into the house.  
  
  
  
She found most of the family in the living room talking to Robbie. Lucy's father hadn't gotten back from the church yet, but her mother and the twins were listening excitedly to Robbie as he talked about the beaches and the ocean down in Florida. Lucy had forgotten just how much her family grew to like Robbie and how they now treated him as one of their own. It was nice to have him back, she thought.  
  
Robbie finished his story and then looked over at Lucy who was standing in the doorway. He smiled and told Annie and the boys that he would be back.  
  
" I'm free now if you want to grab that coffee. " Lucy said as Robbie approached her.  
  
" Great, let's go. " Robbie said.  
  
" I've just got to leave Kevin a note and we're all set to go. " Lucy said and walked back into the kitchen, passing Ruthie who was glaring at them. She gave her a dirty look to tell her to back off and opened the back door. She gasped when she ran straight into her husband. He laughed and then leaned down to kiss her. Lucy kissed him back and then smiled at him.  
  
" Welcome home honey. " She said.  
  
" Robbie. " Kevin said with a somewhat angry tone in his voice. Lucy suddenly remembered just how much her husband did not like Robbie. She turned and saw Robbie force a smile and reach out his hand to shake Kevin's.  
  
" I just dropped in to check on everybody. " He said as Kevin shook his hand.  
  
" That's nice. Lucy can I have a word with you outside? " Kevin asked. Lucy gave him a confused look and then told Robbie she'd be back in a second.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked ahead of her and then turned giving an angry scowl.  
  
" I don't want you hanging out with him. " He ordered.  
  
" Excuse me? " Lucy asked trying to make sense of things.  
  
" I said I don't want you hanging out with him, he's only going to start trouble with us like he used to. " Kevin repeated.  
  
" Since when are you my boss Kevin Kinkirk? " Lucy asked with anger.  
  
" I didn't say I was Lucy Kinkirk. " Kevin replied.  
  
" Then don't tell me who I can and can not hang out with. " Lucy said.  
  
" Fine, but I just really would appreciate it if you stayed at the house tonight instead of going out. " Kevin said. He lowered his head and tried to kiss Lucy again. She backed away and gave him a puzzled look.  
  
" Why don't you just come with us? " She asked.  
  
" I've got to work a split shift, some of the guys called in so I'm working til late. I came by to let you know in person. " Kevin explained.  
  
" Oh. " Lucy said.  
  
" I'm sorry. " Kevin said trying to make her feel better.  
  
" It's fine Kevin. " Lucy said and tried to sound okay with everything.  
  
" Are you sure? " Kevin asked.  
  
" I'm sure, go back to work and make those streets safe for us. " She joked.  
  
" I'll be back later and we can talk. " He said and kissed her on the cheek and walked back to his patrol car. Lucy watched him back out of the driveway and dissapear down the block. She sighed and then jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around and saw Robbie looking at her with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
" Did I cause a problem? " He asked softly.  
  
" No, just Kevin being overprotective. " Lucy lied.  
  
" Oh I see. " Robbie said.  
  
" He thinks you're here to like steal me away or something I guess. " Lucy said with a laugh.  
  
" That's kinda funny. " Robbie said and faked a laugh.  
  
" Okay now you're acting weird. " Lucy said.  
  
" It's just that ... well Kevin's not entirely wrong. " Robbie said quietly as he looked down at the ground.  
  
" What? " Lucy asked confused.  
  
Robbie looked up from the ground and made eye contact with Lucy. With sudden force, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. Lucy didn't fight it. Maybe she was too confused or maybe she did want it, she really didn't know, but it felt nice. She found herself kissing him back and then realized just what exactly she was doing. She pulled back and licked her lips. Robbie looked at her and she thought he reminded her of a scarred child. She realized that he didn't know what she was going to say, heck, she didn't even know what she was going to say.   
  
They stared at one another for the longest time, trying to make sense of what had just happened. 


End file.
